Self-driving and/or autonomous vehicles are becoming increasingly ubiquitous. Generally, however, such self-driving vehicles are configured to autonomously navigate a street, and the like, while avoiding other vehicles, etc. Such autonomous navigation may not be suitable for self-driving and/or autonomous vehicles used by public safety organizations, such as police departments.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.